


어디니? 뭐하니?

by gyu21 (Piachichi)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piachichi/pseuds/gyu21
Summary: "국아," 힘찬이가 눈을 굴리며 말했다, "난...-""국아?!"





	

방용국은 대학생이었다. 음악을 공부했고 이미 프로듀스도 많이 하고 있었다. 대부분의 시간을 스튜디오에서 보내서 다른 학생들을 별로 안 봤고 솔직히 다른 학생을 보고 싶지 않았다.

보통 시간이 한자서 보내서 어느 날 스튜디오에 가서 안에 있는 낯선 사람을 봤을 때 너무 놀랐다. 멍해서 그 사람을 보면서 입을 벌렸다. 왜... 왜 누가 그의 스튜디오에 있을까?

그 사람은 확실히 학생이었다. 음향장비로 뭔가를 하고 있는지 그가 온 것을 모르는 것 같았는데. 용국이는 숨을 멈추며 그 사람이 장비를 쓰는 것을 봤다. 안돼... 용국의 설정을 바꾸면... 그 사람은 뭘 하고 있는 걸까?

"저기요," 용국은 주저하며 말했다, "지금 뭐하는 것 같아요? 왜 이 버튼을 누르고 있어요? 하지 마세요..."

낫선 학생은 얼어붙어서 돌아서서 창피한 듯이 웃었다, "미안해요? 어떻게 작동하는지 잘 몰라요."

용국은 신음했다. 진짜 왜저래. "그럼 왜 만지고 있어요? 전 이 설정이 필요해요. 음악을 공부하는 학생들만 이 방을 쓸 수 있는지도 몰라요?"

다른 학생이 눈살을 찌푸렸다, "혹시 화났어요? 정말요? 저도 음악을 공부해요!"

"그럼 왜 그걸 작동할 수 없어요?!"

"야! 진정해요! 저보다 나이가 더 많아요? 왜 그렇게 거만해요?"

믿고 싶지 않은 용국은 심호흡하며 고개를 끄덕였다, "전 4학년이에요."

"아하!", 다른 학생이 말했다, "나도 4학년이야. 나이가 같아서 친구가 되자!"

용국은 당황했다. 왜 그 사람, 갑자기... "알았어. 그럼, 넌 4학년이면 왜 이걸 쓸 수 없어?"

다른 학생이 어깨를 으쓱했다, "프로듀스를 공부하지는 않고 정통음악을 공부하니까."

"그럼!", 용국은 째려보며 말했다, "왜 여기서 내 설정을 망치는 거지?!"

"진정해! 그냥 해봤어. 이건 니 스튜디오가 아니야!"

"근데 내가 매일 쓰고 있는 것을 모두 알아! 아무것도 모른 사람은 왜 혼자서 스튜디오에 가기까지 하겠는가?!"

"전통음악을 공부하는 학생은 몰라. 작은 곡 하나만 만들고 싶은데. 선물로."

용국은 놀랐다, "누구한테? 왜 노래를 주고 싶어?"

"래퍼가 되고 싶은 얘가 있는데 지금 고등학생이야. 백그라운드 트랙이 필요해."

"래퍼?", 용국은 물었다, "나도 랩을 해. 아마도 트랙이 있어."

"진짜?", 다른 학생이 놀라서 물었다, "대단할 거야! 난 만들지 않을 게!"

"알았어. 근데 이름이 뭐야?"

"아, 맞아. 난 김힘찬이야! 반가워."

용국은 고개를 끄덕였다, "반가워. 내 이름은 방용국이야. 아무 데나 앉아라. 어떤 곡을 들을까?"

 

용국은 자기 의자에 앉았다. 힘찬이는 몇 초 동안 방을 훑어보고 결국 다른 의자를 용국의 의자 바로 옆에 놓았다. 얼굴이 빨개진 용국은 눈을 깜박였다.

"...꼭 여기에 앉아야 돼?"

힘찬은 히죽 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱했다, "여기 앉고 싶어."

"알았어," 용국은 다시 말했다, "여기에 몇 곡이 있어. 대부분 시험삼아 만든 거라서 쓸 수 없어. 내 스타일이 아니야. 아마도 니 친구가 쓸 수 있을 거야."

힘찬이가 눈살이 찌푸렸다, "내 친구가 아닌데. 내 아들이야."

"아들?", 용국은 놀라서 물었다, "고등학생이라서 분명히 아들이 아니지."

"글쎄. 나한테 아들이야. 문제야?"

"아, 걱정마라. 시간이 없으니 지금 이 곡들을 들어봐."

용국은 노래를 틀어서 얼마 동안 그 둘이 음악을 들었다.

 

"그럼," 힘찬이가 얼마후에 말했다, "이건 정말 좋은 것 같아. 왜 팔지 않아?"

용국은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다, "내 스타일이 아닌 노래는 쓰지 않아. 팔지도 않을게."

"그래, 알겠지만 난 개의치 않아. 진짜 노래 한개 받을 수 있어?"

"물론. 무슨 곡을 좋아?"

"두 번째가 제일 좋은데... 혹시 녹음할 수 있어, 여기? 그리고 피아노도 있어?"

"뭐 하고 싶어? 키보드가 있는데... 넌 연주할 수 있어?"

"국아," 힘찬이가 눈을 굴리며 말했다, "난...-"

"국아?!"

힘찬은 입을 벌린 용국의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 만족스럽게 웃었다, "귀엽잖아?! 난 정통음악을 공부해서 물론 피아노를 연주할 수 있어. 빨리 줘."


End file.
